1. Technical Field
This application relates generally to surgical incision instrumentation and, more particularly to surgical incision members used in conjunction with endoscopic or laparoscopic suturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures are characterized by the use of an elongated cannula structure having a relatively small diameter with a proximal and distal end. The distal end is passed through the surrounding tissue into a body cavity wherein the surgical procedure or examination is to be effected, thus providing a conduit for the insertion of surgical instrumentation. A plurality of cannula structures may be used to allow insertion of a variety of instruments simultaneously during a given procedure. For example, one cannula may provide a conduit for an endoscope for vision and illumination within the operative cavity, while other cannulas may provide conduits for control of specialized surgical instruments designed for performing specific procedural functions.
Surgical procedures often require placing stitches through tissue, a procedure traditionally accomplished by hand. In endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical procedures, suturing internal body tissue presents a particularly challenging task. In such minimally invasive type surgical procedures, suturing must be accomplished through a cannula port that typically averages between five and ten millimeters in diameter. One instrument for facilitating laparoscopic suturing is described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/134,145, filed Oct. 8, 1993, which is incorporated herein by reference. That instrument effects endoscopic suturing by passing a double pointed surgical incision member back and forth through tissue using a unique jaw structure. This jaw structure allows the surgeon to altemately lock the surgical incision member in the first or second jaw. In this manner, tissue can be sutured simply by opening and closing the jaw structure while alternately engaging opposite ends of the surgical incision member.
The shape and design of the surgical incision member is an important aspect of the operation of endoscopic or laparoscopic suturing apparatus. For example, the incision member should be configured to easily penetrate tissue when moved in either longitudinal direction with a minimal incision and should be capable of drawing an attached suture through the incision with little or no additional trauma to the incision. Unlike conventional surgical needles wherein the suture is attached at a proximal end opposite the point and is drawn longitudinally through the incision, the double pointed surgical incision member must be configured to attach the suture at some point intermediate the ends and still avoid trauma to the incision caused by passage of the suture.